Arrestful Sex With An Officer
by Woody K
Summary: Ash won a battle against Officer Jenny, she rewarded him with a sex session. Request from J.S.F. Northern Command.


Ash had beaten an Officer Jenny in a match and to congratulate him, she told him, "Did you know I'm wearing black lace panties?"

He said, "No I didn't."

Jenny grabbed him by his shirt's collar and kissed you hard. Ash responded by sliding his hands around her waist and placing them on her ass, pulling her close enough so she could feel his hard-on. She moaned slightly through the kiss, then pulled away slightly and started to unbutton her shirt and work her way down as she kneeled at the bottom buttons, slipping them through the holes slowly. Ash placed his hands on her head and she was sure he was picturing what would come next.

Once Jenny slowly unzipped his jeans and reach his fingers in to find Ash's hard cock, she wrapped her hand around it and pulled it free of his pants as Jenny heard Ash moan in anticipation. Jenn licked the tip softly, tasting his salty pre-cum, then put her mouth around the head and slid Ash's penis into her mouth as far as it would go, the tip was tickling her throat.

She slid down again and begin to fuck her mouth with his cock, gradually increasing her sucking. Ash moaned so loudly, grabbing fistfuls of her loose hair and rocking his hips in her direction. Her pussy dripped and ached, wanting his hardness inside it, but she wanted to make Ash cum with her mouth first. Jenny sucked gently, wrapping her tongue around his hard cock and increasing his sucking while moving up and down until he was gasping.

Moving quickly and sucking as hard as she could, that was when Ash grabbed her hair and pressed her face against his crotch, fucking her mouth hard. Ash grabbed her throat, half choking her and half feeling his cock push out from her throat as he throat fucked me and the whole time, Jenny was so wet. It ran down her legs, leaving a glistening sheen of desire.

His fucking became more urgent and was even rougher as he moan. He wrapped both hands up in Jenny's hair tightly, pulling her further onto his cock as he came hard in her throat. Jenny felt his warm cum rush down her throat and she was orgasming too, rocking her hips as the waves of pleasure rocked her body. She loved being used by Ash, she loved being his cum slut.

They lay back on the ground under the starry night, both of them gasping for air slightly. Her orgasm still rocked her and she moan softly. Ash pushed himself up on one hand and kissed Jenny, soft at first and then harder, probing like mad. He fucked her mouth with his tongue and Jenny moan again.

Ash's gaze roamed Jenny's body, still clothed. Jenny changed that as quickly as possible, taking off her shoes and socks, then sliding her pants and underwear down her legs, causing more moaning as she pulled her shirt over her head and removed her bra. Now, Jenny laid in the grass and looked up at Ash, fully naked for his use. He shuddered and moaned softly as his cock grew hard again, Jenny whispered, "Please.."

He asked rhetorically, knowing what Jenny wanted, "Please what?"

"Please fuck me..."

With a playful growl, Ash lied on his back and Jenny descended on his dick, sticking it in her wet pussy and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming with pleasure as went cowgirl on him. Ash start to fuck her roughly, he was so deep inside of her and she was grabbing handfuls of grass next to her. He fucked harder, something Jenny didn't think was possible as she gasped when he growled again, panting slightly.

They both knew it was almost time, Jenny was nearing it too, that intense rush of insane amounts of pleasure. Jenny arched her back, her pussy contracting around Ash's dick as she just could not hold it back anymore. She gasped, trying to be quiet, but failing. Her orgasm spurred Ash's on, so they both came together, his cum filled her up and dripped down onto her legs and thighs.

Jenny was still in a cloud of paradise when Ash gathered her up and flipped her into a doggy style position. Rubbing the mixture of their cum together onto her tight asshole, he plunged two fingers in to test how easily his cock would fit. He worked more wetness in, lubing up her third hole. Then, without warning, Ash plunged in and filled Jenny up with his cock. She started to scream and his hand reached out and clamped over her mouth as he said, "Shh. If you're too loud, this will have to end."

She moaned beneath Ash's hand and he start pushing in and out of Jenny, slowly at first. As Ash picked up speed, Jenny found himself close to a third orgasm. It rushed over her quickly, but she just needed more. Ash pounded her ass so hard, slapping it and leaving a barely noticeable handprint on Jenny's butt. Jenny moaned while clutching fistfuls of grass and arching her back as she whispered, "F-fuck me...Fuck me so hard.."

Ash growled loudly, grabbing her ass and pounding harder and deeper until Ash finally exploded in Jenny's bare butt, sending hot streams of cum into her tight hole. Jenny gasped and started to cum again, trying so hard not to scream. When they both were finished, pleasure still rocked her body as they we laid side by side in the grass, watching the stars.

They started dating days later.


End file.
